Always Have, Always Will
by trisha.218
Summary: What exactly does Lilly want to say to Oliver? And what does Jackson think about Lilly? Loliver/Lackson fluff. May include some spoilers about the episode 'What I Don't Like About You' The final chapter is up! enjoy!
1. Friends?

_**This is a short Loliver/Lackson fic. It happens after the upcoming episode 'What I Don't Like About You' (spoiler is mainly in the first paragraph...well, kinda), so if you don't want any episode spoilers, you should probably read this after it airs. I think it airs on April 19**_

_**R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

It has been four weeks since Lilly and Oliver had started going out. I guess you can say that they have an on again, off again relationship. Almost every week, they have been getting into the most pointless fights. It all started when they got into their first fight on whether Coldplay is better than Radio head, which lasted three days.

One day, Lilly and Oliver were both sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game. Lilly picked up the remote and turned the T. V. off.

Oliver shrugged "Ya. I don't want to watch T. V. anyway."

She sighed. "Do you think this is worth it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver, moving closer to her.

"Ever since we started dating, we have been constantly fighting. I mean, what if this is pulling us apart instead of bringing us closer?"

Oliver sat there for a few seconds before finally saying something "You're right," he nodded and turned back to her "and I don't think I could handle losing a best friend like you."

Lilly nodded "I'm sorry Oliver." She leaned in to give Oliver a hug. "Friends again?"

Oliver faced her again "Always have been. Always will be."

Lilly smiled. She knew that they are meant to be friends. And hey, not everyone's meant to be a couple, right?

Oliver's phone started to ring. When he answered it, all he could hear was his mom's 'man voice' telling him to get home ASAP. Apparently, he accidently hit _speaker_ when he answered the phone. He picked up his phone and faced Lilly. "Well, I've gotta go." He got up and turned to her again "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lilly smiled "Definitely."

Oliver smiled, waved to say goodbye and turned around to open the door. Lilly heard something crash behind her.

"Sweet niblets. Now look what you've done. How are we gonna replace it before dad gets home?" Miley was looking at the shattered vase.

"Me? You're the one who kept on pushing me with those bony elbows!" said Jackson.

Lilly was right in front of them, crossing her arms. "Erhem."

Both Miley and Jackson looked up. Miley smiled "Oh…um, hey Lilly."

"Oh..I totally forgot. We had to do that thing." Jackson said to his little sister.

Miley nodded "That's right." She looked at Lilly. "Bye."

Before those two could run off, Lilly stopped them. "Okay, how much did you see?"

They both turned around.

"Everything." said Miley, frowning. "I'm so sorry Lilly."

"That's okay. You were right anyway. Oliver and I are meant to be friends, and that's how it should've always been."

Miley smiled "I'm glad everything's back to normal. I mean, I had no problem with you two dating, it's just that you got into too many fights." She turned to look at the clock at the kitchen. "Okay, the concert starts in an hour. I'm gonna get ready." Miley started heading upstairs and then turned around. "But before I do that, I have to get some cash to replace that vase before dad gets back." She glared at Jackson "You better pay me back." and then started towards the stairs.

"Ya. I have to get my things at home too. I'll be ready in half an hour." said Lilly.

Jackson checked to make sure that Miley was upstairs, then he walked to Lilly "So, are you sure you're okay? About you and Oliver?"

Lilly was walking around the room. "Ya, we're okay. Um, have you've seen my skateboard anywhere?"

Jackson noticed that it was behind the piano. "I think I found it." He pointed at the skateboard.

"Pass it here."

He picked up the skateboard and handed it to her.

Lilly took it from him and grabbed her helmet "Thanks. And…" she looked around. "..I'm kinda sad about the breakup, but it was the right thing to do. I guess I kinda want a guy who I have more in common with." She paused for a second "Someone like you." Her eyes grew wide "I-I mean…" she looked at her watch. "...I've gotta go."

Jackson stopped her. "..Wait."

Lilly turned around "Ya?"

He walked towards her. He was about to tell her what he really wanted to say, but she had just broken up with Oliver, so he decided to tell her another time. He figured that he will still have his chance. "Have a good concert."

Lilly smiled "Thanks. Bye Jackson." She turned around and hopped on her skateboard. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head when she said 'Someone like you' Was it possible that maybe Lilly had a small crush on Jackson? At first, she felt embarrassed when she blurted that out, but all she could do was smile afterwards.

_**Short and sweet. Please review! I would love to hear what you think of this fic. I just had this idea after seeing that episode so I've decided to write about this. The episode is on youtube but be sure to watch when it airs on T. V. Peace.**_


	2. He Likes Her, She Likes Him

_**Yup, the second chapter. This was originally supposed to be only one chapter but I've decided to add one more. Just a heads up, if you wanna know about my next fic, it's the continuation to 'My Best Friend's Ex' I'm also gonna try to make a trailer to follow the plot of the story-which will be up soon. Thursday is my day off so I'll have the whole day=) Sugarblonde1059 is my youtube account. That's where it will be!**_

_**Please R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Hannah and Lola were just making their way up the stairs. Lola was playing around with Hannah's newest cell, the G-phone_**.**_

"Oh, Lola, I forgot something in the limo." Hannah gave the keys for the house to Lola. "Here are the keys to the house. I'll catch up."

Lola went to the door and turned the key in the doorknob to open it. She couldn't believe how messy the room was…after a few hours.

"Wow. It looks like you had a good time." She threw the keys on the table and took off her pink wig.

Jackson turned around. His mouth was full of whip cream with that enormous ketchup stain on his shirt. "Oh," He turned around and started to fix his hair. He then turned back around. "hey Lilly. How was the concert?"

"Same as always. Fabutique. I saw Orlando Bloom. The only thing he really did when he saw me was run away. I guess he remembered me from the put-put golf tournament."

Jackson walked towards Lilly and took a look at the G-phone. "Did Miley give you that?"

"No. I'm just holding it. So much more awesome than the Z-phone or the O-phone."

"Hand it over." Miley was standing right behind her while she had her hand out so Lilly would give her phone back.

Lilly gave it to her. Miley grabbed it but Lilly kept tugging on it. After about a few seconds she finally released. "Sorry."

Miley put the vase she was just holding on the table and took the price tag off. "There. Vase replaced. Anyway, I'm just gonna make a phone call so if you two can get out for a few seconds…"

"Ya, sure." said Lilly. She and Jackson made their way into the hall while Miley dialed Oliver's house.

"Hey, Oliver. How long can you get here?" she whispered. "Great, just don't let them see you." She smiled "Everything's going according to plan." then she dialed _end_. "Okay, you can come out now."

Both Lilly and Jackson came out side by side, with Lilly looking suspicious. "What was so private about that call?"

"Nothing." Miley smiled "Well, I've gotta go and check up on a few things."

Lilly and Jackson looked at each other and shrugged. Miley waited on the porch until she saw Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." She peaked in the room. "Looks like we might actually pull this off." Miley looked at Oliver. "So how did you know she was going to break up with you?"

Oliver crossed his arms "It was pretty obvious. She always started the fights and sometimes she pays more attention to Jackson than to me. I actually wanted to break up with her but I was waiting for her to break up with me."

Miley looked puzzled. "Wow, this is a first. Usually you want to be the dumper."

"Well, this time was different." said Oliver.

"Shhh. I'm trying to listen to what they're talking about."

"So this is all we're going to do. Eavesdrop on their conversation?" whispered Oliver.

Miley turned to him. "Well, at least its better than your plan."

"But sending Lilly some chocolate and flowers and forging a signature might work."

She rolled her eyes. "She would eventually find out they're not from Jackson. And I'm all tapped out of my money anyway since I had to replace that vase." She lowered her voice. "Trust me, this is gonna work."

Jackson sat on the couch beside Lilly. "Lilly, could I ask you something?"

She turned around to look at Jackson "Sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, before the concert…you said something and then rushed out. What was that about?"

Lilly sighed "I'm not sure. I've been trying to figure that out, but somehow, I just can't."

Jackson waited a few seconds before saying something. "Okay, look, I think I might, kinda, possibly like you. I guess it took me a little longer to realize it."

Lilly smiled "Well, I guess it takes a while before realizing my feelings for someone. But I just broke up with Oliver and I need more time."

Jackson's smile faded when he heard those words. "Oh. Well, I guess its fine if you don't feel the same way.."

Lilly leaned towards Jackson and kissed him on the cheek "I never said that. Just give me a week to think about it."

"Cool." nodded Jackson. "Anyway, hockey or football?"

"Hockey. I wanna see the big game.

Jackson changed the channel and put the remote on the table. He looked at Lilly and smiled. Lilly smiled back and they both started to eat the popcorn from the blue bowl.

Meanwhile, on the porch, Miley and Oliver were still spying on them. They looked at each other and gave one another a high five.

_**Aww, Jackson likes Lilly and Lilly likes him back. Adorable. I'm not so sure, but you never know, something similar to this **__**could**__** happen in the show. Wouldn't we all like that. Anyways, please review! I'll give u a muffin:)**_


End file.
